Heat
"Heat" is the fifteenth campaign mission of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. It is the penultimate mission of Act 2. In gameplay, it's both a redux and a reversal of Safehouse, while in story it is the SAS team's fight to survive against Imran Zakhaev's supporters after the capture (and execution) of Khaled Al-Asad. Characters *John "Soap" MacTavish (playable) *John Price *Arem *Barton *Gaz *Mac (K.I.A.) *Griggs *Falcon One *Gryphon Two-Seven *Imran Zakhaev (mentioned only in the cutscene) *Khaled Al-Asad (mentioned only) Plot The level starts off with Captain Price, Soap (once again controlled by the player), Gaz, and Arem charging down to defend the hill, with Mac providing machine gun covering fire. The original plan is to deploy charges (antipersonnel explosives) at "Phase Line Alpha" near a church, and "Phase Line Bravo" near a tavern, then to hold out until extraction at a landing zone (LZ) at the top of the hill. However, after the simultaneous detonations at Alpha, the enemy (mistaking the S.A.S. team for a much larger force) eventually resort to the mortars to force them back. MacTavish then mans a Minigun inside a crashed Black Hawk helicopter, holding off the enemy until enemy helicopters start deploying troops. Once Soap and the rest of the S.A.S. soldiers reach Phase Line Bravo, he has to use four detonators (one in each of the four windows of the second floor) in the tavern to manually detonate the Bravo charges. They retreat up the hill once more to the barn near the village, after which the team holds off the enemy and allow Soap to use a Javelin missile system to take out four enemy T-72 tanks. However, despite the clearing of enemy armor the evacuation helicopter pilot deems the LZ "too hot", with multiple SAM launchers across the mountains, and the team is told to go for the LZ they used the night prior (at the lakeside gas station) within four minutes or be left behind. Despite Gaz's anger at having to go back down the same hill just ceded to the enemy, Soap takes point and leads the team down the hill. SSgt. Griggs and his fellow Marines cover the S.A.S. as they board the helicopter. All are successfully evacuated, except for Mac who is presumed to have died providing fire support for the squad. Videos Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare - Campaign - Heat|Original. CoD4 Heat Arcade Mode Veteran (HD)|Original Arcade Mode. Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare Remastered - Heat Walkthrough HD 1080P 60FPS|''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. Weapon Loadout Gallery T-72 Heat.png|A T-72 with an unusual camouflage, only seen in "Heat". Achievements *'The Third Horseman' (40 ) - Complete "Heat" and "The Sins of the Father" on Veteran difficulty. Transcript Trivia *The two pilots are randomly generated Marines, with ranks. *There is an invisible barrier in the area in which the Sea Knight lands, so there is no way the player can get run over. *During this mission the player's default M21 has a unique type of camouflage. * Airstrikes cannot destroy the Sea Knight helicopter nor kill anyone inside. * The player can enter the building that Mac is shooting from. They can't, however, enter the room he is in, as the door is closed. The player can hear heavy automatic gunfire coming from the room. By using the "noclip" console command, one can see that Mac is not actually inside the room, and a M249 SAW is firing on its own. ** The M249 SAW is usable by the player, but it will still track targets and fire on its own without the player having to do anything. ** The M249 SAW has the pickup icon of a MG42 machine gun. * Mac does not appear on the minimap, for the reason he is not actually inside the room with the M249 SAW. * In the level Safehouse, a mounted RPD is in the window of the house with a wooden outhouse attached to it. For some reason, it isn't there in Heat. * If the player stands inside the Sea Knight, but does not go far enough to sit down, when it leaves the LZ the player flies with it but dies when the Sea Knight goes past the sealine. * When entering the helicopter, the player cannot be killed. *When Gaz says, ''"We just busted our arses to get to this LZ, and now they want us to go all the way back down?" he pronounces the 'Z' in American dialect rather than British dialect (he pronounces it zee rather than zed). *One can see a corpse of a US Marine in the lake next to the gas station, this occurs within the Remaster as well. es:Al rojo vivo Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player Levels